Ponnie's Revenge
Ponnie's Revenge is the third Victorious RP Club Wiki major roleplay. This roleplay was done at the same time as (blank), and (blank), which is why they have the same plot. Characters (Second RPers are completely fill-ins) Tori Vega was played by Baconlover06 Trina Vega was played by ImmaFatCake Andre Harris was played by BatRadeTandre Beck Oliver was played by Catrocks123 Robbie Shapiro was played by Paperunicorn Cat Valentine was played by Catrocks123 Jade West was played by Fansfavorite9/VictoriouslyMe Jessie (Fawn) was played by VictoriouslyMe The Roleplay Scene 1: Asphalt Cafe Tori: Mmm... This is a really good salad! Jade: I'm taking your pickle. Tori: Aww! Jade: Deal with it. Tori: I’m sure glad we got rid of Ponnie. Jade: I know. She was janked up! Tori: Agreed. Trina: *runs over* Tori!!! Jessie: *Walks around and listens to conversation of the gang* Tori: Whats up Trina? Trina: Have you seen my pimple cream? Tori: Ew! No! Jade: Gross. Andre: Pimple cream? Trina: But you were using it last night! Tori: No I wasn’t! Cat: *Giggles* Pimple cream? Jade: Really? Andre: What the chizz? Robbie: Weird. Beck: Um... TMI Trina. Sinjin: I have some pimple cream, Trina. Trina: Shut up! Jade: Sinjin....GO! Jessie: Someone dropped their pimple cream! Tori: SEE! IT’S RIGHT THERE TRINA! Trina: Thanks!! Jessie: No problem! Beck: It's not a compliment. Andre: Hey, are you new here? Jade: Do we know you? Jessie: Yeah. Cat: Hi! What's your name? Jessie: I'm Jessie. Tori: Cool! Cat: *Giggles* Hi Jessie! Robbie: Hi Jessie! Trina: I'm talented! Tori: *Rolls eyes* Beck: No you’re not. Jessie: Great? Is it alright if I sit here? Tori: Sure! Jade: NO! Trina: Move over Tori! *pushes Tori over onto Jade* Jade: Ow! Tori: TRINA! *falls off table* Trina: What? You didn't move! Jade: Vega, off! Tori: Okay! Sinjin: There's a spot for Trina at MY table. Trina: Sinjin! Walk away! Jessie: Don’t get your panties in a twist. Cat: Hee hee, panties! Jade: I HATE that word. Jessie: PANTIES PANTIES PANTIES. Jade: You know what?! I'm leaving! *walks away* André: *Walks up to table* Sup, guys? Mind if I sit with y'all? Robbie: No, come sit! Cat: Sure Andre! *Giggles* André: Oh okay...*sits* Who are you? *points to Jessie* Jessie: *Whispers to Tori* Who's he? Tori: That’s our friend, André. And Andre, this is Jessie! Trina: That's it! I'm going home! *leaves* Cat: One time, my brother got his head squished into a sandwich. *Giggles* Tori: Your brother is weird Cat. Cat: NO HE'S NOT! *cries* Robbie: *Comforts Cat* Tori: I’m sorry Cat! He’s weird in a good way! Cat: Thanks Tori and Robbie! Jade: *comes back, whispers to Tori* Vega, doesn't she seem familiar? Tori: Yeah! Jade: I'm taking your other pickle. Tori: Fine. Jade: Andre, here’s a pickle. Jade: *Hands to Andre* Cat: Here! Have a strawberry! Cat: *Hands André strawberry* Jade: There, a pickle and a strawberry! André: Thanks Jade and Cat! *Eats* *Bell Rings* Jessie: Class time! Beck: Um... let’s go guys. André: Aww man! I didn't even eat! Jessie: See ya later! *Skips to Sikowitz’s class* Tori: C’mon we gotta get to Sikowitz’s! Scene 2: Sikowitz’s Class Sikowitz: Hello class Tori: So, Sikowitz. What are you gonna teach us today? Jade: Sikowitz, does a Jessie go here? Jessie: *Raises hand* I can't hold my bladder, may I go to the bathroom? Sikowitz: Well, would someone like to tell me who this girl would be? *Points to Jessie* André: Jessie. Tori: I guess shes a new student. Jessie: I just came here today. Tori: But she looks awfully fimilar. Sikowitz: She looks sort of familiar, I just can't pinpoint it! Jessie: *Gulps* Jade: I told you guys! Sikowitz: She looks awfully like that girl... Robbie: Do you guys remember that Bonnie girl?! Jessie: Oh, my sister Ponnie? Tori: Oh yea! Sikowitz: Yeah! Bonnie! Jessie: Ponnie, with a P. PONNIE! Tori: Your sister is Ponnie? Sikowitz: Well, you two must be twins then. Jessie: Yeah. Sikowitz: I hope you’re not as crazy as Ponnie. Jessie: I'm not. Now can I go to the bathroom? My bladder can't take it. André: That's not good... Jessie: I know. Tori *Whispers to Andre*: Wait... What if she is Ponnie? André: *Whispers to Tori* Holy chizz, she might be! Tori: Uh oh. Cat: HEY! SIKOWITZ!!! Sikowitz: Yes, Cat? Cat: Um... well... I think Jessie and Ponnie are the same person! Jessie: *Turns off lights with device* André: Ah! Who cut the lights?!? Jessie: What just happened? Cat: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tori: Oh my god! Jessie: *Walks out* Cat: *screams* Tori: CAT! Beck: Whoa. Tori: ARE YOU OKAY? Jessie: *Shuts door slowly* André: Oh God...this is BAD!! Sikowitz: Holy coconuts! Jessie: *Grabs flashlight* Tori: IT’S PONNIE ALL OVER AGAIN!!! Cat: I'm telling you. Robbie: Cat!! Cat: They are the SAME!! Jessie: *Goes to Jade's locker* André: *sarcastically* We know that, Cat... Jade: She's crazy. CRAZY PONNIE!!! Cat: *Cries* Jessie: *Steals scissors off Jade's locker* Robbie: It’s okay, Cat. André: Sorry Lil' Red. Tori: Jade...... Isn’t that one of your scissors snapping? Jade: Yeah. I wish I could see so I could you use my scissors. Beck: Whoa, whoa, someone find the door. Tori: HOLY CRAP!!! WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE! Beck: We need to see what’s going on! Jessie: *Throws scissors at door* Tori: AHH! André: AHH!! Sikowitz: I found it! The door! Sikowitz: All I did was track the sound! Tori: WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!! Sikowitz: Follow me students! Tori: Okay! Scene 3: The Bathroom Jessie: *Runs fast to the bathroom stall* Jessie: *Locks door and stays quiet* Sikowitz: *opens door* André: *Grabs Tori's hand* Where are we going? Tori: I don’t know… Cat: It opened!! Robbie: This is weird!! Sikowitz: Let's go find out what happened. Jessie: *Pretends to go to the bathroom.* *Tori screams* Sikowitz: Everyone look around and..... Tori: HELP ME!! André: Tori!! Jade: Ugh! "Jessie" really did throw my scissors! Sikowitz: TORI! Cat: TORI! Jessie: *Grabs Tori* Beck: Whoa, what happened? Tori: HELP ME!!!! Robbie: Toriii! Sikowitz: Tori where are you! Jessie: *Climbs wall* André: She's gone! Jessie's got Tori!! Tori: *Muffled screaming* Sikowitz: We have to find her! Jessie: *Duct tapes mouth* André: Do we really Sikowitz?!? Jessie: *Throws Tori out window and follows* Cat: Guys!! Jessie: *Carries Tori* Cat: Guess what??!! André: What Little Red? Cat: When I met Jessie, I gave her my phone number. Cat: And she just texted me! Jessie: *Puts in car and drives away* André: What does it say???? Cat: It says… Robbie: Tell us!! Cat: If you want to find Tori, you must do a dirty deed. Robbie: Oh god. Cat: Get me back into Hollywood Arts or you will plead… FOR YOUR LIFE! André: *Sighs* Cat: From, Ponnie. Cat: She WAS Ponnie! What are we gonna do? … My phone- it's ringing! It says it's a call from Mary Sue Smith. Cat: *Picks up* Scene 4: In and Around Airport Tori: Where are you taking me!? Ponnie: Somewhere far away from here. *Drives faster* Tori: What did I do?! *Tori sees door is opening.* Ponnie: You made me get kicked out HA. Tori: *Jumps out door* Ponnie: *Grabs Tori* Tori: Ow! Ponnie: Nice try. Tori: *Sees phone, grabs and hides it* Ponnie:*Climbs rope, brings to plane, throws Tori in plane* Tori: Cat please pick up.... Cat: *Picks up* Cat: Hello? Tori: CAT! Cat: IT’S TORI!! Cat: Tori where are you!! Tori: IM AT THE AIRRPOOORTT Ponnie:*Steals phone, drops, breaks, line dies* Cat: She’s at the airport! Then after she said that, Ponnie broke the phone! Robbie: Oh no! Ponnie: Guess who's pilot?! Beck: We have to get to that airport Tori: Who?! Ponnie: *Grabs pilots hat* Tori: Oh my god. Jade: Let's go! I hope Tori's alright. Tori: *Puts on parachute* Cat: Who's driving us? Tori: *Escapes* SEE YA LATER! Ponnie: CURSE YOU TORI! Cat: OW!!!! Tori: *Lands 10 miles from airport* Ponnie: *Grabs gun* Cat: Something just hurt my neck! Tori: Holy chiz! CAT! Ponnie: *Grabs parachute and lands safely* Cat: *Falls to the floor* HELP!!!!!!! Robbie: Do you need ointment?!! Ponnie: *Chases Tori* Tori: *RUNS* Ponnie: *Sees Tori and shoots gun* Tori: *Dodges bullet* Cat: *gets shot, faints* Ponnie: *Runs faster* Tori: THAT WAS CAT YOU IDIOT! Trina: Hey! What did I miss-- Oh MY GOD!!!! Beck: There's a bullet in her back Robbie: Catttt! Beck: Someone shot Cat! Ponnie: *Catches up to Tori* TORI: HELP CAT! Cat: *moans* It...... Was....... Poonnniiiiiiie. *faints again* Ponnie: *Pins Tori to ground, shoots Tori* Lick my loafers Debbie! André: OH NO YA DONT! Tori: There aren’t any more bullets. I’m ALIVE!!! Trina: I'm so confused. Should I call the cops or something? Ponnie: No you shouldn’t.*grabs more bullets, shoots Tori* Beck: Guys Cat needs help! Andre: CALL IRON MAN! Beck: NOT HELPING ANDRE. Andre: TORI IS ABOUT TO DIE HERE! Beck: So is CAT! Does anyone care about Cat? Iron Man: *Whoosh* I'm here! Ponnie: *Shoots Tori again* Ponnie: Any last words? Tori: Actually, yes! Andre: IRON MAN! GET IN FRONT OF US! Iron Man: *Kills Ponnie, heals Tori* Ponnie: *Dies* Jade: Ugh, finally! Iron Man: What now?! ... Bonnie! Cat: *is about to die* Tori: NOW LETS GET TO THE HOSPITAL Jade: CAT, TORI!!! Beck: GET THEM TO THE HOSPITAL NOW Jade:*runs to Cat* Tori *Picks up Cat* DRIVE JADE! Jade: *Starts driving to hospital* Iron Man: Good luck not dying! *Flies away* Category:Roleplay Category:One-Shot